


Hot Mess

by GraveBoneZone



Series: two for me and me for two [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mess in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveBoneZone/pseuds/GraveBoneZone
Summary: Ace is messy and that's just the say Sabo likes it.





	Hot Mess

“Marco is going to be so disappointed.” Slowly Ace was backed against the kitchen counter. His legs shook and he was quick to place his hands on the surface to brace his weight. Stepping forward, Sabo firmly grabbed his hips. “Look at you, you’re a mess.” Ace’s breathing hitched as he was pushed up to sit on the counter. A shudder wracked through him as he was settled down, driving the plug in him deeper.

“Did you even try to hold it in?” Sabo chuckled, speaking casually. As if talking about nothing more than the dishes Ace was trying to do. Trying and failing, too distracting in a vain attempt to keep the purposely small plug in place. Sabo ran his right hand up Ace’s leg, thumb following the trail that ran down.

“Not only did you make a mess on the floor but your dress too.” Stepping between Ace’s legs, Sabo gripped his hips again and pulled him forward. Ace gasped and the sudden pressure pressed between his legs. “So filthy” Sabo whispered in his ear when he leaned his head on Sabo’s shoulder.

“What will Marco do to you when he gets home, I wonder.” Slowly he pulled Ace against his body as much as he could. He could feel Ace’s body stiffen at the thought. “Marco bought you such a pretty dress.” With his palms moved to Ace’s ass, feeling the wetness that seeped through the fabric, he encouraged Ace to grind against him. “Of course it’s much more beautiful on you.”

Ace gave a soft moan against Sabo’s shoulder and he moved his hips. The soft fabric of the dress the only thing between his cock and Sabo’s bare abdomen. Sabo kissed along Ace’s neck, trailing along to shoulder. Reaching one hand up, he brushed the sleeve off his shoulder and began to nip and bite along the tan skin. Ace’s breathing picked up, he moved his hands from the counter to run his nails lightly along Sabo’s back. Leaning back, Sabo slowly slid his arms up to push Ace’s chest back. He cupped Ace’s face when he was moved away from the shoulder he was leaning into.

“Such a gorgeous mess you are.” Ace shuddered, rocking his hips a little harder. Letting go of his face, Sabo moved his hands back to Ace’s hips. Ace leaned back, bumping his head against the cabinets. Sabo was sure that he didn’t even noticed by the way he looked down at Sabo. “You can hardly even contain yourself can you?” Sabo breathed, stepping back away from Ace.

Ace whined and jerked his hips up, missing the friction. Sabo reached out as he tried to close his legs. Gently his spread Ace’s legs and gave a good look over. Purposely making a show of checking every inch of his long, broad body. Looking back up, Sabo smiled the way Ace’s throat bobbed when he bit his lips and swallowed.

“You love it don’t you?” Ace furrowed his brows and spread his legs further. Pleased at the view Sabo ran his hand up Ace’s leg again. “You love being a fucking mess, covered in cum.”

“Sabo” Ace moaned quietly. Bracing his hands behind him, he rocked his hips forward again. The motion moving the object in him causing him to catch his breath.

“So beautiful, covered with me and Marco, all over your beautiful legs.” Ace closed his eyes and bumped his head back against the cabinets again, Sabo’s name whispered desperately. Sabo reached over and firmly grabbed Ace’s thighs over the skirt of the dress. He stilled Ace’s motions, catching shiny silver eyes when they opened. “You’re so beautiful, Ace. Your lips, your hair, your adorable freckles.”

Ace’s face burned bright red and he shook his head. “And those eyes” Sabo continued “like drowning in mercury and I couldn’t be bothered to care.”

“You -” Ace bit down hard on his lip and groaned when Sabo suddenly palmed his crotch.

“I what Ace?” The man could only open his mouth to let a series of moans fall from his lips.

“You - you” he stuttered “can’t just say su- ah fuck!” Sabo gripped Ace’s cock through the fabric causing Ace to hazardously lean forward. Their foreheads met a little rougher than Ace probably meant and wide, tan hands clutched Sabo’s pale shoulders. “Mh, fuck, Sabo. Y-you asshole.” Sabo couldn’t help but chuckle as he nuzzled his forehead against Ace’s.

“That’s a bit rude don’t you think?”

“You can’t talk about me covered- c- cover-”

“Completely covered in cum Marco and I filled you with this morning. You, so full you couldn’t even keep it all in.” Ace moaned louder as Sabo palmed his hand against the clothed erection harder. His head dropped to Sabo’s shoulder and hands gripped tighter. If nails bit into his skin anymore, Sabo would have to pry them off.

“N- n you can’t say s-st-u-pid things afterwards.”

“How can I not when you’re gorgeous in everything you do, my wildfire.” Ace cried out, breathy and loud in his ear. His arms wrapped around Sabo’s shoulder as his whole body tightened. Sabo felt the wetness bloom against his hand as cum seeped through the fabric. “Even when you make such a mess, you remain so pretty.”

Ace groaned against his shoulder and slowly became dead weight against Sabo. “Hate you” Ace mumbled, the words muffled against Sabo’s skin.

“Love me” Sabo countered, stroking up and down Ace’s legs and along his side. “You love me so much that it really doesn’t take much to make you cum all over yourself does it?” Sabo teased. He smiled at another muffled protest.

“What will Marco do at such a beautiful sight.” Licking his lips, Sabo shifted his legs. His own erection aching to be touched. “What will he say when he sees his pretty gift to you all dirty.” A shiver was felt running through Ace’s body. “I can’t help but wonder what he might say if your pretty face was just as messy.”

Ace pulled back to gaze into Sabo’s dark eyes. Their lips met in a slow kiss, sloppy and wet. They broke apart moments later, lips remaining just a breath away. “Ask me.” Ace whispered.

“Will you get on your knees for me my beautiful wildfire?”

**Author's Note:**

> And then he cummed all over Ace's face and dripped on his pretty dress. The end.
> 
> Reviews???


End file.
